THE GROUP
by dansGurl21
Summary: YOU WILL NOT GET NE OF IT! I FOREWARN U! DO NOT READ THIS UNLESS U R ME MANA MISSA APPLE IDIOT GABY OR SHANTIE!!!! I FOREWARN U THAT THIS IS AN INSIDE JOKE FOR ME AND THESE PPL ONLY!!! U WOULD NOT GET ANY OF IT!!


**A/N: THIS IS AN INSIDE JOKE WHICH I DOUBT ANY OF YOU WILL GET! UNLESS YOU ARE MANA, BUBBLE BUBBLE, APPLE PIE FREAK, SHANTIE, GABY, OR OF COURSE, ME!! I THEREFORE WARN YOU NOT TO READ THIS 'CAUSE YOU WON'T GET IT! YOU WILL THINK IT IS _STUPID!_**

**MANA ( nickname I gave her) =  Amanda, Mandy, Manda **

**BUBBLE BUBBLE = Melissa, Missa**

**APPLE PIE FREAK = Danny**

**SHANTIE = Shantal, Shantie**

**Gaby = Roxana, Gaby**

**ME = Krystal, Kriddle**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I own nothing . . . . 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It all starts with the first day of 7th grade. I never really knew them except Manda, Shantie, and Gaby. Mana and Gaby already knew Melissa and Danny, but Shantie and I didn't very well. So when it came to lunch, we all sat down together. We got to know each other. That is how "the Group" started. That afternoon. This is a story that has inside jokes, which only we would get. I am making up this story, just to let them know. And Melissa, you will meet the LAUGHING ABS! AH! THE PAIN AND AGONY!!! HA HA!! . . . .  HA! 'kay, now I'm so frickin' serious. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Runnin' her hands through my fro," Mana said non-stop one lunch period with her arm movements.  

"SHUT UP!" the rest of us squealed. 

"Fine! Cha La Head Cha La . . . sparky! . . . Cha Laa. . ."she never finished because she saw the look on everyone's face, "fine," she said looking like a child pouting. 

"YEAH!"

Now there was the part of lunch that Krystal loved the most: when Melissa was to eat one of Danny's chips and when she got to sit next to Harry Potter. 

Krystal longingly wanted for Melissa to choke on a chip and DIE! I tell you!    DIE! DIE! DIE! Melissa kept asking why it hasn't happened yet, and Krystal simply replied, "It takes time!" But she was doubtful. She never told anyone this.

"Hey! Did you see that new DBZ episode on last night?!" Manda writhed in her chair as she said this full of excitement. "There is another one on tonight! Can any of you watch it?"

"NO!" everyone said in unison.

"What is a DBZ?" Gaby asked. Everyone then tried to shut her up so Mana wouldn't go into her "explanation mode." Unfortunately, they were all too late. Gaby figured she did something wrong, and horrible. She then knew why she had made a mistake.  

Amanda launched out into this long, very detailed story of how DBZ was made and who the characters are and who made them and their lives. By the time she was done, everyone at our lunch table was asleep.

"WELL, CAN ANY OF YOU WATCH IT?" Mana bellowed. 

"NO!!" we all yelled louder than before. 

"Well, why not?" she said tearfully.

"My grandma is, um  . . ."Shantie searched for an answer.

"Is dying!" Krystal whispered so quietly no one heard. Kriddle was very good at this.

"Is dying!" Shantie said immediately, "She is?" Shantal then looked very confused and wanted to cry but couldn't because she needed to clear up her issues with her milk.

"Yeah, she is." Krystal said sarcastically. Shantal then began to cry and stormed out. "I'M COMING MAMMA! YOU SHALL'NT LEAVE ME!" Everyone at the table was laughing so hard they got . . . .

"LAUGHING ABS!" Mana and Kriddle screeched. 

"I can't because I'm going out of town to a place where there is no T.V." Danny said happily, but then started screaming at the top of his lungs, "WHAT? NO T.V.? HOW AM I GOING TO LIVE?"  at this he started running around in circles like a prancing schoolgirl running through a field roses with thorns. Melissa joined him. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" they both yelled squelchily.  

"Is there going to be apple pie?" Danny added hastily and they both stopped prancing.

"I'm going to hog down on cheese all night and watch Harry Potter," Krystal made this sound like she was horribly sorry and sad but her brain was prancing around and singing in her head merrily.

"I'm going on a date with Draccc. . . ." Melissa abruptly stopped talking.

"Who is it?" Gaby asked eagerly. (**A/N:** I like that word!)

"OOOHHH! I know!" Manda jumped out of her seat in a whirl, doing her saiyaman poses. That apparently was her victory dance and did it every time she knew something the rest of them didn't know, but her victory dance never last very long. She would always blurt it out at the end of all the poses for she can't think and talk at the same time.

"Who is it?" Gaby repeated.

"Dracula!" Manda then knew she said something she wasn't supposed to. Danny and the rest of the table got up and started laughing like a maniacs. Knowing Shantal, she would fall out of her seat. She tried so much for attention! Towards the end of all the commotion, they looked like they were pointing at Missa and laughing! This was apparently an insult to whoever was being pointed at.

"You mean the one that laid you underwater and slipped?" Danny made himself and the rest of the table laugh harder. Danny then started to tell the whole table about Bubble Bubble and Dracula's affair. He often told us this story. It got quite boring as he told every 8 minutes.

"You see Melissa, met this guy named Dracula, but she didn't have the brains Krystal has. She didn't remember that Dracula, was of course, a vampire. He told her that he would take her to find a better job and get her some ice cream. (Melissa was a mailman or woman. And every time she had a dairy product or anything with milk, it would go straight to her already large boobs.) It turned out that she got a job as a milkman or woman.

And when he got her this job, he bought her snorkeling gear and brought her underwater with him. Melissa breathed through the snorkel, and got water in her voice box, and lungs and then on, whenever she laughed, it sounded as if she was underwater laughing. She sounded so much like bubbles that she got made fun of most of the time. Well, scratch that! All the time! 

She then snogged with him under a rock. He went to bite her on the neck and slipped. He then bit her on the forehead, between the two eyebrows. She squealed in pain and agony. And looked like she was break-dancing. 

And Dracula was singing "Runnin' her hands through my fro." In which he attempted to run her hand through his hair, which was not a fro! He then started to break-dance.

"Are you serious?" Shantie exclaimed. She said this sarcastically 

"Don't worry, thar is plenty more where that came from!" Mana said merrily and started to do her sayiaman poses again.

"I decided that I'm going to change my victory dance!" Mana shouted. She got up and started singing:

Fellows to my left (she brought out her left arm)

Hunnies to my right (she brought out her right arm)

We bring them both together (she put both arms together and held them hand in hand)

They can do it all night 

She then brought her arms backwards, and tossed, no, more like thrashing her "gini" out. It was a horrible sight!

**A/N:** Wel, that was a crappy ending. I couldn't think of what else to write. So I shall right more and then, BOM BOM BOOMMMM!  I warned you not to read this!


End file.
